Hot in Here
by elohcin
Summary: Kat never thought she would see them again, but there they were. She knew when she saw them that this would be a meeting she would never forget. One-Shot. Very mature!


_A/N This is a one-shot. A VERY mature one-shot. It is basically smut with a tad bit of story. First time at something like this, so please don't expect awesomeness. Many thanks to my beta ACullenWannabe. Hope you enjoy and please no major flames. _

Hot in Here

"Major hotties coming in!" Callie whispered excitedly into Kat's ear, sitting down her tray beside Kat's as they both waited for the bartender to fill their orders.

Kat rolled her shoulders as she tried to keep back exhaustion that was threatening to take over. Callie spotted 'major hotties' at least seven times a night and the two girls had very different taste in what qualified as a hottie. "Callie you think any guy that has muscles is hot," Kat replied with a quick grin to take some of the bite out of her words.

"Oh, Kat, these guys blow every guy in here out on the water! They are like the gold medalists of hotness and they are walking towards Garret's station." Callie told her earnestly as she picked up her now full tray. "Kat, if you don't try with these guys there is no hope for you."

Kat stood for a moment stunned as she absentmindedly picked up her loaded tray. Callie had never been in such a titter about a hot guy before. She usually just informed Kat that yet another hottie had walked in and left. She had never tried so valiantly to get Kat to mingle with said hotties.

Curious now, Kat turned and looked over at where Garret was stationed and rapidly lost her breath. The two men were indeed hotties with just as hot of a past.

"And is there some reason we are here again?" Sam asked agitated as he and Dean leaned against the bar and scanned the scene in front of them. This was the third bar Dean had dragged him to in less than two hours and the only thing Sam wanted to do at the moment was go back to the motel and crash. Each lead had resulted in nothing and Sam was ready to call it quits for the night.

"Patience, young grasshopper," Dean said with a smirk as he eyed the busty Asian walking passed him. He knew Sam had reached his limit after the first bar, but something was pushing Dean to keep going till he found it. What 'it' was he wasn't sure, but he knew after years of experience to listen to his gut. "Drink your beer, relax, and enjoy the scenery."

Sam shook his head and took a drink of his beer to hide his smile. No matter how bad of a mood he was in, his brother always knew how to make him laugh and get him out of his funk.

The boys stood at the bar and waited, never knowing that what they were about to find would knock them off their feet.

"Kat! Damnit girl, do your job and work the floor!" Kat's boss yelled at her. For the past hour Kat had stayed clear of where her boys where and her boss had finally noticed.

Kat swallowed the ball of fear that was caught in her throat, and nodded her head at her manager to let him know she heard him. Kat had been running for years and she was finally caught, she chokingly laughed at the irony. They found her in the same setting they first saw her in five years ago. 'Well,' Kat thought 'It's now or never. I can't run forever.' She held her head up high and walked into enemy territory.

Dean had just taken a deep swallow of his now lukewarm beer when he started to choke.

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed as he thumped his brother on his back. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Something had to startle his brother for him to choke on his precious beer.

"Kat!" Dean finally managed to rasp out. "I swear I just saw Kat!"

Sam whipped his head back and forth as he scanned the bar floor to find the elusive Kat. It had been two years since he had seen her last and he was desperate to see her again. Already his cock was filling with blood at the mere thought that Kat was in the same room as him. He strained to look through the smoke that filled the small bar for the curvy petite girl with chocolate brown hair. "I don't see her, Dean. Are you sure you saw her?" Sam said as he looked down at his big brother.

Dean shot his brother a look. "Yes, I am sure I saw her! Hers isn't a face I can really forget, Sammy. Or a body." Dean's body shuddered slightly as he remembered how good her body felt beneath him as well as on top of him, besides him, pressed up against him, her body just felt damn good no matter what. Dean knew as soon as he saw Kat that this is what his gut was pushing him to find. The girl that turned his fantasizes into amazing orgasmic realities.

Dean anxiously scanned the room again as he tried to catch a glimpse of the sex goddess that rocked his world on multiple occasions. "There! Right there, Sammy, standing next to the DJ." Dean said eagerly as he spotted her again. His mouth watered at the sight of her as he longed to taste her again.

Sam followed the path of Dean's finger and finally, finally saw his Kitty Kat. He sucked in a breath as he took in the changes that two years apart had brought forth. No longer did Kat sport her shoulder length chocolate brown hair. Her hair was now the color of a perfect red rose and it spilled halfway down her back. The perfect length for Sam to wrapped his hands in and pull on while he took her from behind. His favorite position to do when he took her. A new tattoo graced her lower spine and it worried Sam faintly that she needed the protection of the anti-possession symbol. Her body was leaner than Sam remembered, but her breasts were just as full as the day he first saw her. They filled his large hands completely and Sam loved nothing more to feel the weight of them while he rode her doggy style.

The two men ogled her from a distance as they simply watched her move in a grace that was all her own. The sound of the DJ coming over the speaker spooked them both as he announced last call. Sam and Dean looked at each other and passed an unspoken message that had them both leaving without speaking to their Kitty Kat.

Kat breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Sam and Dean walk out of her bar. 'Thank God for small favors,'' she said softly to herself.

An hour later, she waved goodbye to her boss as he left her to close up the small bar. "Alone at least," she giggled happily to herself. This was her favorite time of night when she had the empty bar all to herself and she was able to lose herself in the music from the jukebox and her past. She nimbly walked over the aging jukebox and pressed in the numbers for her favorite song. Soon the music was ringing through the bar and she was dancing along as she cleaned up the mess of the night.

Sam and Dean watched silently through the bar window as they waited for the last person to leave so that they could have Kat to themselves without worrying about someone walking in on them. They needed complete privacy for what they planned on doing to their Kat.

Kat heard the back door swing open and she instantly grabbed the knife from her black boots and turned to watch the kitchen door to see who was breaking into the bar. She was not prepared for what walked through the doors and the knife clattered loudly to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked nervously as her hand went up to her throat.

Dean and Sam smiled and said nothing as they continued to walk up to her.

Kat took a step back and ran into the table behind her. Her hands went behind her to steady herself, leaving herself open and unprotected. "What do you want?"

Sam chuckled darkly. "Now Kat, what a stupid question to ask. We want what we have always wanted. We want you."

Kat's womb clutched as she saw the look of pure lust in both Dean and Sam's eyes. Her body automatically sent hot bolts of electrically to her sheath as memories of other nights the boys teamed up on her raced through her head.

Sam walked right up to her and trapped her between the table and his hard body. Kat started to tremble as his hands reached out for her and started to stroke her bare arms up and down. The feather light touches scorched her skin in painful pleasure. Before Kat could get her breath back, she felt Dean come up beside her and take the band out of her hair so that it flowed freely down her back. The silky strands tickled the back of her neck and heightened her anticipation. The two boys had effecitivly blocked any means of escaping and if Kat was honest with herself, she didn't want to go anywhere.

When Sam saw the look of resistant fade away from Kat's golden eyes and lust take over, his soft strokes turned into an ironclad lock on her arms and he pulled her up to meet his ready mouth. Kat gasped as she tasted Sam again. Oh how she had missed how he tasted like honey coated steel. For such a soft mouth, Sam kisses were forceful and dominating and nothing excited Kat more then to be dominated. As much as Kat had tried to lose herself in other men and jobs she never succeeded in forgetting how the two men beside her made her feel.

Kat groaned as Sam ravaged her mouth with his talented tongue and his rough hands pulled her tighter against him so that she could feel every inch of his hard rod. Sam was thick and large everywhere and his dick was no different. Her body tightened in remembrance of how he felt in her. She swore she could feel him all the way in her throat he was so big. There wasn't a place in her he didn't touch, she felt every ten inches of him. Her body grew even moister as she felt Dean slide in behind her and move her hair off her neck so that he could suckle the sensitive skin. Her lower neck and pelvic bone were always her most sensitive areas as Dean knew well and was taking full advantage of that knowledge.

Kat broke the kiss with Sam with a gasp as Dean bit down suddenly on her lower neck. Heat flooded her body as she arched up against Dean in encouragement. The thin line between pain and pleasure was her weakness and she loved when Dean bit her. Sam took the opportunity her arched back gave him and tore open her black button up shirt, sending buttons scattering everywhere, in a race to bare her heavy breast to him.

Kat lost herself in the feel of being trapped between the two hard bodies as she relished in the feelings they were invoking in her. Her body felt like it was on fire from the inside out. Flames licked up her stomach and her panties became wet with her juices.

Dean lifted his eyes from Kat's neck and locked eyes with his brother who was bending down to taste one of Kat's golden nipples. The lust he saw in his brother's eyes made him grown even harder. He pulled Kat's shirt off all the way, so he could have more access to her dusky skin. Kat mewed softly as Dean pulled away so that he could shed his own shirt. Her mew soon changed to a deep moan as Sam lifted her breast to his lips and pulled one taunt nipple into his hot, wet mouth. He suckled hard as he flicked the tip of his tongue against the tip of her nipple. As his mouth worked on one breast, his large hand kneaded the other, his fingers pinching and plucking at the tightly budded nipple. The harder he pinched the deeper Kat moaned.

Dean rapidly pressed his naked chest back up against Kat's bare back and moaned at the feel of her satiny skin against his scarred torso. He snaked his hands down her smooth stomach to where her black jeans rested low on her hips and neatly flicked open the button and unzipped her fly. His fingers brushing against her hips, making her buck against the pressure.

Sam felt his brother's nimble hands working on the fly of Kat's pants and backed up a little to give him some room to maneuver. He lifted his head so that he could move his mouth over to Kat's other breast and paused at the erotic sight in front of him. Kat's body was arched back so that her breasts were pushed towards Sam while she rested her head back on Dean's naked chest. Dean's eyes were hooded as he suckled on Kat's neck while his hands made quick work of undoing her pants.

Sam abandoned Kat's breast, much to her displeasure, so that he could kneel down to take off Kat's boots to more easily rid her of her jeans. He lifted one foot then the other as he quickly freed her of her black biker boots. Sam stayed in his kneeling position and ran his hands up her jean clad thighs to her open fly. Kat and Dean's eyes followed the journey of his hands and waited tensely for him to pull her pants off. Sam smiled imply up at them and in one swift push had both Kat's pants and panties off, leaving her completely nude. Sam stared up at Kat's smooth pelvis and his mouth began to water at the gleaming folds laid bare before him. Sam wrapped Kat's thighs in his hands and pulled lightly to get her to spread her legs father apart. After a slight stumble that ended when Dean repositioned his own legs so that Kat would be cradled in between them, Kat was ready for whatever Sam wanted to do to her.

Sam licked his lips and placed a soft kiss on the inside of Kat's thigh. Kat sucked in a breath and laid her head back on Dean's chest. Dean gripped her chin in his hand and turned her face towards him. Kat willing let him lead her and moved the last inch to capture his mouth with hers. Unlike Sam, Dean's kisses were all about the softness. He was so gentle that it usually brought tears to Kat's eyes. Kat sucked Dean's tongue into her mouth, causing him to moan and tighten his grip on her hips pulling her back against his impressive hard on.

Sam growled and tightened his hold on Kat's thighs and pulled her back to him and his anxious mouth. He licked the line where thigh met the outer folds of her vagina causing Kat's hands to drift down to play with Sam's full head of hair. Sam smiled into her skin and skimmed his middle finger up her soaking wet folds to rest against her throbbing clit.

Kat tightened her hold in Sam's hair when she realized he wasn't going to move. "It's not nice to tease," She gasped.

Dean tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, diverting her attention away from the still Sam. "Who ever said we were nice." Dean slowly ran his hands back up Kat's stomach and cupped her breast in his warm hands, pinching her nipples gently.

Kat whimpered as her body begged for release that only her boys could give her. "Please, please move."

"She did ask nicely, Dean," Sam said with a chuckle. The boys never really got going with Kat unless she begged. Usually she held out a lot longer than she did tonight, making it very clear that she missed them just as much as they missed her.

"I don't know, Sammy, doesn't seem like she really wants it," Dean said in a playful tone as his hands continued to manipulate Kat's breast.

Kat snarled and reached behind her.

Dean yelped loudly as Kat's small hands grabbed her target, squeezing tightly just the way Dean liked it. "Fuck!" Dean moaned as Kat rubbed her hand up and down Dean's long length.

Kat looked down at Sam with a wicked gleam in her eye that never failed to send all of Sam's blood to his dick. "What was that, Dean? I don't think I heard you," Sam joked as Dean threw his head back with another deep moan.

Dean struggled to talk as his brain melted down at the onslaught of pleasure coursing through his body. "Fucking move, Sam, or I will move for you!"

Dean's deep voice shot through Sam's body making him pant slightly at the lust that followed. Sam moved his head so that Kat's slit was right in front of his mouth. Sam breathed in the dampness that was Kat, his mouth aching to taste. Sam's broad tongue snaked out and slowly ran up her entire opening earning him a hiss from Kat.

Kat brought around her other hand to join the one caressing Dean's package so that she could undo his pants. Which was easier said than done. Her hands shook more and more each time Sam slowly dragged his coarse tongue over her most sensitive area. Dean felt her fumbling and left her breast so that he could assist her. With one flick of his wrist and his pants were undone and his swollen dick sprang forth from their confining prison.

Kat lifted her eyebrows in surprise at Dean going commando. "You asshat! You planned this didn't you?" Kat asked breathlessly.

Dean merely grinned and led her hands back to his engorged dick. "Focus, sweetheart."

Kat brought her hand up to her mouth and suckled on her own fingers, making sure they were nice and moist before bringing it back to Dean's member. She was careful not to squeeze too hard as she worked her hand in a twisting motion all the way up to the top where she ran her thumb over the slit before twisting her hand back down.

Dean lowered his head back down to Kat's neck so that he could lick and nip at the exposed skin in front of him.

Sam heard the moans and quick breathing above him and it made him even harder, the mix of Kat and Dean. He kept his mouth firmly on Kat, but let his own hands wander down to his jeans to help soothe the pain from his rock hard dick. He unbuttoned his pants and grabbed his dick and started jacking off to Dean and Kat's combined moans.

Kat's back started to ache from the high arch it was in so she bent over to help ease the discomfort and caught sight of Sam stoking his dick. If she wasn't horny before, she sure as hell was horny now. "Sam, baby, let me help with that," She purred.

Sam gracefully stood up and gripped the base of his dick with one hand and helped Kat comfortably lean over the stool he dragged over for her. Dean placed one hand on Kat's lower backto bend her over more so he could enter her from behind.

"Like old times, hey Sammy," Dean joked literally over Kat's back.

Sam smirked back. "Only we are reversed."

Kat smacked her lips in annoyance. "Are we going to do this or not?"

Dean's answer was surging into her tight, hot sheath. Kat bowed her head down in pure pleasure only to have to yanked back up by Sam to see his blood engorged dick right in her face. Kat smiled and flicked her tongue out to taste the pearls of pre-cum. The saltiness brought back even more memories of tag teaming nights.

Kat was brought back from her memories as Dean pushed into her roughly causing Sam's dick to shove into her mouth. Kat coughed and Sam pulled back a little so she could breathe. Dean leaned over her back and stretched his hands over Kat's, making her hands curl over the edge of the stool. "You're gonna have to hold on, sweetheart. This is gonna be a rough ride."

Kat excitedly gripped the stool and backed up against Dean to let him know she was ready. Dean looked over at Sam who nodded that he was ready as well. Sam once again positioned his rock hard dick in front of Kat's cupid bow mouth and waited for her to reach up and take it into her mouth. Sam bit back a groan as her hot mouth covered his dick inch by inch till it was completely in her mouth. The girl had no gag reflex and it made getting head from her a gift from the gods. Kat leisurely swirled her tongue up and down the smooth rod in front of her enjoying the sounds she was drawing from the large man above her. Dean was gently moving in and out, giving her time to adjust to his rather large size and the motion it was sending her in against Sam.

Kat reveled in the sensation of being gradually stretched apart by Dean and the salty velvetiness in her mouth, but soon her body was pleading for more. Kat sucked hard on Sam's dick and pumped even harder against Dean to signal that she wanted more and wanted it know!

Dean grinned predatorily in the semi darkness and ran one hand up her back and then down to settle on her hips. With one last check on Sam to make sure he was ready as well, Dean readied himself for the wild ride.

Kat moaned loudly around Sam's dick as Dean swiftly withdrew from her tight sleeve and rapidly entered again, going deeper and harder than any of his pervious strokes. The vibration from Kat's moans went straight up Sam's dick to curl in his stomach. Within minutes he was panting as he tried to hold off as long as he could so that the three of them could come together. Kat was a goddess with her mouth and the moaning was doing him in fast.

Sweat dropped off of Dean's forehead to steadily drip onto his stomach as he pumped in and out of Kat so fast it was a blur. Her sheath keep trying to pull him back in every time he withdrew and the mix of burning hot softness and the vice like grip that was the result of her being so small was swiftly bringing him to the brink.

Every time Dean bumped into Kat's womb her whole body went one step farther towards what she knew would be a mind numbing orgasm. Very soon it was difficult for her to concentrate on Sam's dick and she had to drop her head down so that she could breathe. Sam took his dick back in his own hands and had with his free hand wrapped Kat's red hair in his fist and yanked so that she was watching him manipulate his penis.

Dean saw that Sam had taken his pleasure into his own hands and took that as a clue that the two of them were close to the end. Dean arched his back and pumped even deeper in Kat, causing her to scream out in pleasure.

Kat's screams of pleasure tore through Sam and he was the first to come, Kat turning her head to avoid the spray. After a few moments, she turned back around to see the veins in Sam's neck straining as he came back down from his high. She soon bent her head back down again as Dean once again hit her sweet spot and sent her into her own swirling vortex of blinding colors and sensations.

Dean felt Kat's muscles clench around him and he was lost in her wet heat.

For minutes all anyone could hear in the bar was the sounds of heavy breathing as the three people picked up the pieces of their shattered selves.


End file.
